"Kapërcimi i Ylberit"
thumb|left"Kapërcimi i Ylberit" Agim Bacelli S’mund ta imagjinoj dot se si njeriu që fluturon në qiell të mohojë Zotin! Thonë se arti poetik është i ndarë nga shkenca. Unë mendoj se arti, dhe në veçanti arti poetik, është shkencë. Kur arti shkrihet me shkencën ne i afrohemi qiellores, asaj që është prudhuar nga dora e Perëndisë. Këtë gjë më së miri e vërteton kur fluturon lartë pasi në qiell ndërthuret për bukuri frymëzimi i artit poetik me artin e shkencës. E vërteton kur shikon një ylber nga lartë. Ylberi nuk ka veti fizike, edhe pse në argumentet që jepen thuhet sikur ai është i përbërë nga drita. Ylberët janë krijuar nga reflektimi dhe thyerja e dritës së diellit nëpër piklat e ujit në atmosferë, nuk janë përbërës të dritës. Piklat e ujit që veprojë si reflektorë individualë dhe reflektorë kolektivë "ndajnë" (thyejnë) dritën në ngjyrat përkatëse të ylberit. Ylberi është i pakapshëm, me një fjalë shfaqet në një distancë të caktuar nga shikuesi i cili, nëse do të lëvizë, “lëviz” dhe ylberi. Përdersa është i pakapshëm ylberi është i pa kapërcyeshëm. Këtë fenomen e kanë kapur popujt qysh kur ata kanë erdhur në jetë si njerëz dhe këtë e tregon më së miri shprehja e trashëguar tek populli jonë e cila thotë, “Nëse kapërcen ylberin dhe je mashkull, bëhesh femër, dhe anasjelltas!” Po, ylberin mund ta “kapërcesh”. Unë kam kapërcyer jo një ylber por dy në datën 28 Tetor 2009 dhe po jua tregoj se si. Më përpara le ti lutem Zotit të më falë sepse kur fluturoj bëj bllasfemi pasi i them Zotit, keni bërë gabim që njeriun e krijuat në tokë dhe jo në ajër! Që ta njohësh më mirë botën ku ju jeton, duhet ta shikosh botën nga lartësitë, ashtu siç e keni parë Ju Zot kur e krijuat. Pasi unë e kam zbuluar o Zot se në lartësi ndryshon raporti i mundësisë me dëshirën, limitet e mundësisë atje zgjerohen dhe ju afrohen më shumë dëshirave pa kufij. Nga qielli toka duket më e ëmbël, më e bukur, më e lehtë për të jetuar, pasi majat e thepisura të maleve “zbuten”, fushat “kthehen” në qilima, lumenjtë “zvogëlohen” dhe bëhen si lodra, honet e frikshme “bëhen” ca njolla të këndëshme ku ke dëshirë të luash, pemët, ndërtesat dhe gjithëçka të ndërtuara nga dora e njeriut nga lartësitë “nuk kanë” hije! Dallgët e detit “ndalojnë” në breg dhe nuk lëvizin më! Në qiell qëndron shpirti i poetëve dhe artistëve dhe në ngjyrat e ylberit përkëdhelet e luan shpirti i tyre. Aty e kupton poeti se sa i varfër është fjalori i tij artistik që të përshkruajë atë që shëh syri dhe ndjen shpirti i tij. Nganjëherë, njeriu fluturon edhe pa krahë, vetëm me fantazi dhe mundohet të krijojë me imagjinatë po atë bukuri që ekziston në të vërtetë vetëm nga lartësitë. Kështu që poetet edhe kur nuk fluturohej, ata e kanë parë botën nga lartë. Ata janë mësuar me lartësitë dhe, po u mësove me lartësitë, të jesh i sigurtë se shpirti jot nuk do që të zbresë më në tokë. Fluturoja me avionin e linjës Rinas – Frankfurt. Isha pikërisht mbi Lezhë-Shkodër, përgjatë vijës bregdetare. Po shikoja përpara - poshtë krahëve të avionit, fushat e bukura të Breg-Matit, Torrovicës dhe Zadrimës. Kur po i afroheshim Bushatit, befas, mbi Rozofë pashë një mrekulli! Ylberin e bukur në formë rrethore që se kisha parë kurrë më parë. U përqëndrova i tëri të shikoj këtë bukuri të paparë. Një kurorë e bukur me shtatë ngjyra ku mbizotëronte e kuqja. Ylberi rrëshqiste me shpejtësinë e avionit tonë po në atë drejtim që ne fluturonim. Hijeshia e ylberit më bëri të humbas mëndjen se ku isha. Duke e shtyrë padashur pasagjerin që kisha në krahun e majtë, hapa me shpejtësi të papërmbajtur çantën poshtë këmbeve të mija dhe nxora dylbitë. Rregullova fokusin në qendër të ylberit dhe po vështroja i përqëndruar tërë sy e veshë. Një shpend i bukur qëndronte në brëndësi të kurorës së ylberit. E vështrova tepër me vëmëndje duke i hapur në maksimum bebzat e syve. Dallova se shpendi ishte një shqiponjë! Zemra filloi të më rrahë me shpejtesi nga mrekullia, befasia, bukuria…që po shikoja. Ne, Ylberi dhe Shqiponja rrethuar nga shtatë ngjyrat e ylberit ishim në një formacion të përbashkët të pazakontë dhe të pabesushëm. Në ato momente unë s’kam qënë më në avion por atje në qëndër të Ylberit bashkë me Shqiponjën e cila nga për nga ngjyra anonte më shumë nga e zeza. Nga shpirti më doli një zë, “Ylber, të lutem eja më pranë!” Pastaj dëgjova një zë të huaj, të largët e të ftohtë që vinte nga pasagjeri në krahun tim, “What did you say my friend?” i cili zë më ktheu në vete, në realitetin ku isha. Isha gati ti fusja një grusht turinjëve pasagjerit të pafajshëm! Tashmë ylberi dhe shqiponja mbetën poshtë meje dhe avionit që unë isha duke fluturuar. Unë e kisha kapërcyer ylberin! Pas një ore, diku andej nga Sllovenia, një ylber tjetër i njëjtë, u shfaq përsëri në të njëjtin pozicion si për të më thënë, “ja ku jam përsëri për ju!” Brënda tij nuk kishte ndonjë shqiponjë. Hija e avionit tonë reflektohej në qëndrën e tij dhe krijonte një si peshkaqen. Nuk kishte më atë bukurinë e ylberit shqiptar. As unë s’kisha më atë dëshirë ta vështroja ashtu si të parin dhe ti lutesha ylberit të më afrohej, përkundrazi, dëshiroja të mos e shikoja më që të mos prishja atë shijën e bukur që më la i pari. Një zë më doli padashur, “Pilot! Kapërceje këtë ylber!” Pasagjeri fqinj do më pyeste përsëri, “What did you say my friend?” dhe unë kisha kohë ti përgjigjesha, “We are over a rainbow”. Kategoria:Skica Letrare